For example, a power window control device is an example of an opening/closing body control device mounted in a vehicle. In the power window control device, a motor is used as an actuator. Further, opening and closing actions of a window glass are caused by rotating the motor normally or in reverse to activate a power window opening/closing mechanism.
In addition, in the power window control device, if pinching of a foreign object in the window is present during a closing action of a window glass, the presence is detected. More specifically, a physical quantity (the movement speed of the window glass, the rotation speed of the motor, the current that flows through the motor, an amount of change in one of the above, or the like) that depends on a drive state of the motor is detected, and the presence or absence of pinching is determined on the basis of a comparison result of the physical quantity and a predetermined threshold value. Further, in a case in which pinching is present, for example, an opening action of the window glass is caused by rotating the motor in reverse or the window glass is brought to rest by stopping the motor, and the foreign object pinched in the window is released.
The detection accuracy of pinching of a foreign object in a window varies depending on the individual characteristics of a motor and other related components. In addition, the detection accuracy of pinching of a foreign object in a window also varies depending on age deterioration of window frame components, and the like, against which the window glass slides. In order to eliminate such effects and stably detect pinching of a foreign object, techniques that correct the physical quantity that depends on the drive state of the motor or update the threshold value for pinching determination have been proposed.
For example, in Patent Document 1, the rotational speed of a motor is measured on the basis of a pulse signal that depends on the rotation of the motor, which is output from a rotation measurement device during a closing action of a window glass, and a difference in rotation speed is calculated on the basis of the rotation speed. Further, the difference in rotation speed is corrected on the basis of learned data stored in a controller, an amount of change in the rotation speed is calculated on the basis of a corrected value, and the presence or absence of pinching is determined from a result of comparing the amount of change and a threshold value for pinching determination. The learned data stored in the controller is updated using a difference in rotation speed calculated for each closing action of the window glass.
In addition, in Patent Document 2, a pulse period is measured from a pulse signal that depends on the rotation of a motor, which is output from a pulse sensor during a closing action of a window glass, and the presence or absence of pinching is determined from a result of comparing the pulse period and a threshold value for pinching determination. In addition, in learning control for updating the threshold value, the threshold value is updated in a case in which a fixed condition such as a difference between the pulse period and the threshold value for pinching determination exceeding an allowable amount of change, a vehicle being stopped, or a door being in a closed state, is satisfied, and the threshold value is not updated in a case in which the fixed condition is not satisfied.